


About Your Dress-up

by whiteherewhitenow (FYWC)



Category: The Maccabees
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FYWC/pseuds/whiteherewhitenow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Maccabees play a Halloween show and Will doesn’t want to dress up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Your Dress-up

“William, why aren’t you dressed yet?,” Felix asked heavily breathing.

He and Orlando had forgotten about the time because they’d been lying in his bunk all day snogging. So he had to hurry to get dressed and find his little brother.

“Because I don’t want to look like a fucking retard! Which you obviously had in mind with your costume!,” Will said with an evil smirk on his lips.

Felix looked down at his own costume. He was a cowboy! What was wrong with that?

“Orlando said I looked sexy!,” Felix sulked.

“Course he did! He’s the one who wants to get fucked by you even though he’s dressed as a bloody bunny!”

Felix mouth fell open. His brother had always been a bit moody and hard to handle, but this time he’d gone too far!

“You can insult me, little brother, I’m fine with that! But you have no right to do the same to Land! He’s always been so kind to you! And he’s a happy bunny! The costume suits him perfectly!,” Felix screamed at Will, something he usually didn’t do. He was just so angry at him.

“Anyway, the show starts in ten and it’s completely ungrateful to our fans if you’re not dressed! It’s a Halloween show after all!” Felix smashed the door shut as he left.

Will sighed and shot a last glance into the mirror. He looked way too cool for a costume. Being on stage in a costume felt like the silliest thing to do, and they were all too old (and too famous by now) to do dress up for Halloween. Orlando was almost thirty now! How could he still want to wear a bunny costume?

When Will got to the side stage where the rest of the band were already waiting, he couldn’t believe his eyes as he saw what the other three boys were wearing.

Rupert was a motherfucking dinosaur, Sam was dressed as a Native American (he reminded Will of Pocahontas because he wore a longhaired wig) and his own brother was a princess!

“Hugo, what is wrong with you?,“ Will asked and Hugo pouted.

“I think this dress is gorgeous!,” Hugo answered crossing his arms over his chest. “What are you supposed to be anyway?!”

William was about to tell him that he hadn’t given a fuck about Halloween ever since he’d turned 18, but Orlando chimed in before he could say a thing.

“Oh, you’re Julian Casablancas! That’s perfect, Will! You look so much like him!”

Felix smiled at his boyfriend and kissed him on his soft hair right behind the white bunny ears.

The other boys started talking about how William really looked like Julian.

Felix didn’t say a word to this, he simply grinned at his youngest brother, who mouthed a ‘Thank you!’ as the lights went off and their intro started playing.


End file.
